


Black and White

by paynesgrey



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Why are things with them so black and white?





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 10, 2006.

Why were things so black and white?

Tsukasa had tried hard, very hard to sway Tsukushi into accepting him. Of course, they started out very badly. He had once lost his temper and forced himself on her. He had bullied her, and had convinced the whole student body to bully her.

But that was then … he was different now. He had saved her! He had saved her and tended her wounds when Sakurako had released those pictures of her. He had taken her to his island. He had even waited for her for hours in a storm!

He couldn't believe that wasn't enough for her—that it wasn't enough for her to accept him. Why didn't she forgive him and take him for what he had done recently, not done in the past?

And how could she keep going back to Rui? Sure, he had been there for her since they beginning. He had sided with her when Tsukasa had not. He had come to Tsukushi when Shizuka had left him. He had always been there, waiting in that damn fire escape, and all they did was talk – it was just talking!

Tsukasa was frustrated. The way Tsukushi looked at him, it was if he was the bad guy – the villain that was always dressed in black. Then there was Rui, the hero, the good guy always dressed in white.

How could he compete with that? It made him so angry, and even if he punched a few walls, it would not do him good. He could try to forget her, try to fall out of love with her, but it wouldn't work.

And tonight, he had tried to hug her, tried to get her to say she loved him, and then it would be all over and he would not proceed with the game. If she could just let go of Rui, if she could just come to him.

Tsukasa sighed. Tsukushi's form down the street was long gone after she refused him – after she made that valiant vow to defeat him in the basketball game the next day. He admired that, but yet he still felt so terrible. He didn't want to lose her – not yet.

He wanted to be the one for Tsukushi someday – the one to be her hero, the one dressed in white.


End file.
